The Host Club United
by Atoile
Summary: A look at the relationship between the members of the Host Club. Family fic.


A/N: Hello. Yes, this is Hiddenstars. Firstly, I want to thank Xx The Gray Lady xX for being my beta for this story. She has very good fanfictions written. Check 'em out! By the way, I adore the Host Club as a family.

So, I have worked hard on this. In fact, I've worked harder on this than I have on any story I have written previously. I've gone over it multiple times, and did my best to keep it from being so overdramatic that you end up gagging. Behold the fruits of my efforts… still not sure how well I did.

Disclaimer: Had I written Ouran High School Host Club, it would not be Ouran High School Host Club. Furthermore, I do not wish that I owned the rights to Ouran; since I likely would have invented it in that case, I, being me, wouldn't enjoy watching it, and would be hyper-critical of my work. Also, if I was the creator of Ouran, the art would suck.

**T**he **H**ost **C**lub **U**nited

They feign reluctance, mocking his ideas and scorning his intentions. They all tell him that he's an idiot (a true idiot), and that his ideas are just as idiotic as he is. Of course, they always end up going along with Tamaki's bizarre plans. Furthermore, they _want_ to listen to him, and they want to go along with the insanity.It _is_ insanity, after all, and could hardly be called anything else. The complete disregard with which the King views the unwritten expectations of high-class society, his naïve nature and blind trust in people - all aspects of Tamaki's peculiar nature that feel oddly liberating.

It is in following Tamaki that they feel a certain, previously unexperienced freedom; there's no one to impress in Tamaki's games, no necessary manipulations to improve their social and financial standing. It's incredible, and Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny – the elite in a world where the powerful rule – can't help but love the simplicity and utter brilliance of it all. Haruhi gets a similar feeling, likewise reveling in the unconditional love with which Tamaki showers them all. Tamaki is the metaphorical bright light in the darkness.

On clear nights, he drags them out to look at the stars. The feeling of deep yearning that they get standing there together is something so incredible that they feel like crying.

At first they were in it for Tamaki, and, naturally, for personal gain. Tamaki started something much greater than a host club, though, and that something pulls them all together. As time passes, they all grow closer, and the thought of any of them leaving the club becomes more and more unbearable.

At first, they don't know what, exactly, is happening, or what, precisely, they are. They are not even consciously aware of a change. Things become clearer when Tamaki starts referring to Kyouya as 'Mom', and calling Haruhi his daughter. Certain bonds continue to strengthen, and they all come to realize that the relationship between the Host Club members resembles that of a family.

Haruhi has always had that pure, unconditional love from her father, and from her mother. But she's grown up depending on herself (she depends on herself far too much), and her loneliness has been subtler, and self-inflicted, but nonetheless deep.

The Host Club is their true family, and they feel compete together. The love fills something they hadn't realized was missing. Now, they can't help but wonder if they'd be hollow without it.

They are all aware that the Host Club will, inevitably, die. Soon – far, far too soon – Mori and Hunny will graduate. They'll be gone. One by one, everyone will leave the host club, and five years down the line – less, even – they'll be separated, because their lives are their own to lead, and sometimes there just isn't a place for old high-school friends. They won't watch the stars anymore, or be able to follow another one of Tamaki's insane plans. Mori won't be there, and Hunny won't be there, and the twins will leave, and so will Kyouya. Haruhi will be gone, and Tamaki, the one who brought them all together, will have to leave them all alone, because outside of High School there is real life. And outside of the Host Club, there is…

They push these thoughts away. They watch the stars together at night, and laugh and joke and tease and smile and do not cry.

They wake up at night sometimes, maybe crying, maybe shaking, or maybe softly and emotionally exhausted. Haruhi's dad is the only one who is close enough to hear her, and he rushes in to comfort her with kind words that Haruhi knows are empty.

They all get nightmares of the future, and each deals with them in his or her own way. Haruhi watches old black and white movies with her dad, while drinking hot chocolate; Kaoru and Hikaru have each other (they always seem to have nightmares at the same time, sharing dreams like they share everything else), and they fall asleep again, slowly, in each other's arms; Tamaki looks at old photos, and reviews his memories, consequentially feeling worse and worse; Kyouya, with all of his pride (it doesn't do him much good), lies in bed with his eyes shut, breathing evenly, and refuses to admit that _he cares; _Hunny goes to Mori for comfort, and falls asleep again with Mori nearby, watching over him protectively; Mori himself finds that he gravitates towards his young friend when distressed, and is lulled to sleep by the sound of Hunny's even breathing.

When the morning finally arrives, they are anxious to get to school, and the others smile and everything is well again. Tomorrow is going to be terribly lonely, but right now the sky still has stars, so they'll go watch them together.

After all, they assure themselves, friends will be together forever, right?

-fin-

A/N: …I really love this story, so please, PLEASE give me feedback. Good? Bad? Any Constructive Criticism will be appreciated. Oh, and what should the second genre be? I put 'general', but maybe something else…?


End file.
